


The First Frost of Christmas

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, F/M, First Frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 13: FrostThe first frost of the season always means it's Christmas to Riza.





	The First Frost of Christmas

Riza bolted upright as the first rays of sunlight touched her eyes. She ran to her window and looked out on the grass in the yard. The little blades were bedecked in shimmering white frost, the closest she’d ever gotten to snow in the little town of Tobha. She bounced excitedly, grabbing her robe and sliding her slippers onto her foot. She quickly raced down the stairs, running out to the backyard.

She grinned as her eyes settled on the frost-covered lawn. It was much nicer in person. She didn’t have much time to enjoy it before the sun rose high enough to melt the fleeting cold. She sat gingerly, letting the cold cling to the hem of her robe.

“Riza Amelia Hawkeye! What on earth do you think you’re doing out so early!”

Riza turned to see her mother standing sternly on the back porch. Riza ducked her head, biting her lip contritely. “Sorry, mama. B-but it’s the first time I’ve seen frost all year! It’s almost Christmas!”

She watched her mother’s shoulders drop. “That’s all well and good, but you know you’re not supposed to be up this early. You’re still growing and you need your sleep.”

“But the sun was in my eyes! I had to wake up before it all melted!”

Her mother shook her head, a smile on her lips. “Well since you’re up you can come help me make breakfast. Alright?”

Riza nodded, hopping up from the ground and skipping back to the door. With the first frost of the season, Riza grinned. It was finally Christmas time.

***

Riza slipped quietly down the hallway, being careful to avoid the creaking planks. She didn’t want to wake her father. Just a quick out and back to look at the frost covered yard and then she’d be back in before he realized she had gone. It was just a quick out and back, nothing more.

She carefully opened the back door, looking out at the yard. The sunlight was just touching the top parts of the house, not yet reaching the grass. She smiled. The first frost was her favorite tradition, and one she alone enjoyed.

She stood hovering on the back step, unwilling to go further for fear her father would wake up. She remembered all too well the days of her childhood when she’d had no fear of going into the yard alone. Now… If her father realized…

She sighed and stepped back into the house. It was time to start breakfast, after all.

***

Riza carefully nudged Roy. He had mentioned wanting to be involved in her Christmas traditions, and this was one of her favorites. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head. “Roy,” she murmured, shaking his shoulder again. “Roy, wake up. It’s time to go see if the frost is here.”

“S too early,” he groaned. “M not ready to be wake…”

“But if we don’t wake up now, then we’ll miss it. The sun will melt it. C’mon, Roy. You said you wanted to be involved in my traditions. This is my favorite. Please?”

He groaned again. “Fine. But then ‘m gonna go back to sleep. Les go.”

Riza smiled, getting up and practically dragging a half-asleep Roy down the stairs to their back door. She glanced out the window and bounced, smiling at the glistening grass. “Look how pretty it is,” she gasped, pulling him out into the grass proper. Roy sighed, but there was a small, tired smile on his lips. Riza smiled back.

“So what’s the big deal about the first frost, Ri?”

“It’s… it’s what means it’s Christmas. Now we can go get a Christmas tree and start getting ready to celebrate.”

“Oh,  _ now _ we can?”

Riza nodded, looking around once more, before letting Roy pull her back inside. She walked to the kitchen. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“I’ll let you decide. I’m gonna go back to bed until it’s ready.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to help me? I’ll even make coffee…”

Roy nodded. “Fine. I’ll come help.” He pulled her close, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Happy first frost, Riza.”

“Happy first frost,” she replied, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“Of course my dear. Everything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
